


Attention

by ThatKeithisabottom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKeithisabottom/pseuds/ThatKeithisabottom
Summary: Keith just wanted Daddy's attention





	Attention

Keith is driving him crazy. Absolutely mad. He’s going to end up losing his mind entirely, and Lance knows exactly who to blame for it. He’s positive that when he goes insane, he can without a doubt blame his ridiculously fucking hot boyfriend who’s been sending him both the best and worst possible pictures to send when he’s trying to finish an assignment for his class.

He’s already gotten pictures of Keith tugging his shirt up and flashing the smooth skin of his stomach, the muscles almost taunting Lance with how much he loved to kiss over the jut of Keith’s hips. And Fuck, his ass- Even just in simple black boxer briefs, Keith’s ass is a miracle sent from above that Lance could spend hours worshipping. And Keith knows this.

And he’s taking advantage of it by sending Lance suggestive pictures and nudes. The latest one was practically a tease- Keith already pressing two fingers into himself with a toy just barely in the image. He already looked so wet… must have been at this for a while.

Lance’s phone lights up again, and he just barely glimpses at the screen to see the message that shows up.

Kitten <3 : Don’t you like my pictures, Daddy? ;)

Holy fuck. He’s going to die. Forget going insane, Lance is just going to die on the spot. His work is suddenly pushed to the very back of his mind through the sudden rush of arousal that washes over him. Lance practically scrambles for his phone, opening the conversation and immediately pressing the button to call Keith.

He’s fully prepared to playfully scold his boyfriend for distracting him, when Keith answers the phone, and the noise that meets Lance’s senses makes him go stock still. A breathless little moan practically slips into his ear and curls up in front of the fire that’s raging in the pit of his stomach. Lance shifted, breathing out slow and deep. He went to say something, but choked on his words a bit, unable to properly get any sort of thought out before he hears Keith chuckle slightly into the phone, his voice so soft and almost feeling like It was whispered directly into Lance’s ear.

“I’ve been sending you pictures for at least twenty minutes now… I’m surprised you held out so long,” He hums, amused then whispers something that sends fire through Lance’s veins, “Are you paying attention to me now, Daddy?”

“Keith,” Lance managed to choke out, shivering at the faint noise he can hear through the phone- He can literally hear how wet Keith is, most likely still opening himself up on his fingers. There’s a moment of hesitation as the other man seems to shift on the other end of the phone, before he inhales sharply and Lance can hear him bite back a muffled moan.

Oh fuck- Keith must have just pressed that toy into himself…

“What are you doing, Kitten?” He breathed, pushing his fingers through his hair and shifting uncomfortably in his chair, before he got up and carefully made his way over to the bed, settling down onto it and relaxing back casually, “Mmh… I can hear you, baby- Your pussy sounds so wet for me,” Lance whispered, and he could hear the faintest whine from the other end of the phone. 

“Well of course I’m wet. Taking those pictures… I’ve been jerking off for at least the last half hour. Thinking about your cock spreading me open,” Keith breathed out shakily, the sound practically heaven in Lance’s ears as he shifted himself, his hand slipping down to lightly rub over the bulge in the front of his sweatpants. He groaned faintly, letting his head fall back to rest against the wall behind him as he began to palm himself. 

“Fuck, Baby. You’re so needy for me, aren’t you?” He asked, chuckling softly and balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he carefully moved to push his pants down his hips a little, tugging himself out of his boxers and slowly stroking himself. “Sound so good, Keith- Are you riding that dildo for me?” 

There was a little hum of agreement on the other side of the line, and Lance sighed, giving himself a light squeeze as he jerked himself off, making him shiver and let out a faint groan. 

“Are you touching yourself too?” Keith asked suddenly, and Lance hummed slightly, nodding his head despite the fact that the other man couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah- Yeah I am,” He breathed, relaxing into the noises filtering into his senses and breathing out slowly, “Mmh… Touching myself thinking about you. About you riding me… Fucking yourself open on my cock and making all those pretty noises for me,” he whispered, and could hear the desperation in Keith’s whine, the wet noises almost seeming to get faster- more intense. 

He cursed, picking up the pace of his own hand at the sound, keeping time with the speed that Keith was fucking himself at. Each noise was like a little piece of heaven sent down specifically for him, echoing into his ears before they worked their way through his system, making his cock throb slightly in his hand, already feeling as though he was close just from the thought of Keith’s tight pussy around him… His boyfriend’s body squeezing down on him and the look on his face as he came. 

“Fuck, Kitten- I’m not gonna last,” he panted, shivering and shifting a little on his bed as he picked up the pace of his hand, loving the needy little gasps and whines that he could hear from Keith’s end of the line. He cursed with each breath, gasping out Lance’s name as he practically pounded into himself with the toy. It was… the hottest fucking thing to hear, and he could tell that Keith wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

“Daddy,” He moaned, the sound breaking off with a sharp gasp, “I’m gonna cum- Please… Cum in me, baby. Want you to cum in my pussy,” he panted, and Lance couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped from him, panting slightly as his hips fucked up into his own hand slightly. 

“Come on, Baby boy. Cum for me. Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he hissed, letting out a choked moan as he reached his peak, and spilled his release over his stomach and his own fingers slightly. He could hear Keith finish off as well, letting out a loud noise as his own orgasm hit. They’re breathing almost seemed to match up as they both panted, slowly coming down from the high of an orgasm. 

Then Keith said something that had Lance laughing, a deep flush still on his face. 

“Mm, So now I know how to always get your attention.”


End file.
